Of fathers and killers
by evalita
Summary: Omi have been in Weiss since he was rescued by Persia when he was 7. But who was it that trained him? Who was the man with the beautiful kind violet eyes and long silky red hair that took him in?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is an AU story... sort of, no yaoi._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kkreuz, I don't get any money out of this._**

**_This story is about Ran/Aya, and everything will be explained during the story._**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**The beginning!**

The Fujimiya couple had 2 children, their son Ran, and their daughter Aya. Ryou Fujimiya and his wife Hana, was one of the best Kritiker agents. For now they were undercover as workers for a Takatori. As other Kritker-agents that had children together, those children were trained to become the next generation of agents. So you could say that Ran had been born into Kritiker.

The Fujimiya's were a special family, they were of the cat-clan. They could all turn themselves into cats. Ran's cat form was a red Abyssinian, with violet eyes. He could also do a demon-version of that cat, same size as a huge horse.

Ran was some sort of a prodigy, a wonder child. He could fight with every kind of weapon, kick-boxing, karate, you name it he could do it, as well as kendo. He was a trained ninja and samurai, he was a sharp-shooter with any kind of weapon, and he was a master in making bombs that actually worked. He was also a master hacker, he hadn't meat a system he couldn't hack his way into yet. He was an acrobat, he could do everything he set his mind to, except one thing...

* * *

"You got to be kidding me..." Ran said, looking at the boss.

"I assure you I'm very serious" Persia said.

"With all my training... and mind you, I'm 18 years old, and you want me to babysit a 7 year old kid?" Ran said.

"I rescued him, and I know you're young, but you'll not just babysit, you'll be training him too... You will in many ways be his father" Persia said.

"A father? Me? Sorry, but I don't do kids very well... I just got my little sister to stop being scared of me, I'm not used to kids... I can't do this... I'm too young to be a dad" Ran said.

"You get to live alone with the child" Persia said.

Ran had wanted to get his own place for a while now, but still...

"You'll get paid of course" Persia said.

"You could at least meet the child Ran" Manx said. Those too were cousins.

"Fine... I'll see the child" Ran sighed.

* * *

It was a boy, with huge blue scared eyes, blond hair... he was tiny.

"This boy? You want me to train this one? He looks scared of his own shadow..." Ran said.

"Ran!" Manx warned.

"Omi, this is Ran, he's gonna be your daddy oto-san!" Persia said.

Ran looked at the boy, cute, but... he didn't think this could be a agent in the future.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

Persia explained, everything, while Manx was tending to the child.

"You already decided that I shall take the child haven't you?" Ran asked.

"Pretty much, yes. Your parents are thrilled about it, said it would be so nice to you, and perhaps calm you down a little" Persia smirked.

"Then why bother to ask me if you're going to make it an order?" Ran growled.

"Because it's more fun, for me!"

* * *

The apartment was all set and ready to move into. Ran went and got Omi, then they went to their new home.

"And this is your room Omi" Ran said.

Kritiker sure had bought a lot of toys...

"Um... you bed is here somewhere... under all the toys..." Ran said. God he hoped they had remembered to buy a bed for the kid and not just toys.

Omi looked shy and scared, he actually was clinging to Ran.

That night Ran heard small feet walking over to his bed, then felt something tugging on his sheets.

"What is it Omi?" he sighed and sat up.

The child didn't say anything, but had tears falling out of his eyes. Ran sighed and lifted Omi up in his bed. The child snuggled close to him and fell asleep.

* * *

It was Christmas, and Omi was celebrating with his oto-ran and Ran's family.

Omi had finally started talking and smiling. He loved his oto-ran, his daddy in many ways. And Ran had finally got the hang of being a dad. It was time to start training him in something.

Ran's sister Aya was the same age as Omi, so those two got along great. But unlike Omi, she had been training her whole life.

* * *

First try went wrong. Ran thought about training Omi in kendo. First day, Omi knocked down all the swords and cut himself up. After that he was afraid of swords.

Next thing, Ran thought about train Omi in making bombs. But when it was supposed to go BOOM, it went pfffftttt.

"I don't like it loud..." was Omi's comment to that one.

So, next up was poison. But after killing a rat with a poison he made right, Omi started crying, and so that was out of the question. Ran started to wonder if the boy was ever gonna cut it out to be an agent, probably not.

Ran started to learn Omi to hack, and what do you know, the boy had real talent. There was hope for him yet. But Omi should know some sort of combat technique.

Material-arts, no weapons, surly that should work. But no, one fall on his ass and Omi started screaming bloody murder.

"OK Omi, this is a crossbow, this is a dart, that is the target, now shoot!" Ran sighed.

And Omi shot, and hit the target... Not in the middle, but close enough.

"Not bad, let's go for that one" Ran said.

And so he trained Omi in hacking and sharp-shooting with a crossbow.

"How is it going?" Persia asked.

"Well, I went for hacking and shooting with crossbow, he suck at everything else" Ran sighed.

"That bad? Not even karate or kick-boxing... material-arts?" Persia.

"He fell on his ass and started crying. He cry too much" Ran sighed.

Manx snickered.

"Oh shut up!" Ran snorted.

* * *

Ran started to train Omi as an acrobat too, it could come in handy. Ran himself was the perfect master-thief, he had done a few jobs for Kritiker as that.

Omi still cried a lot, but at least Ran had gotten immune against his puppy-dog-eyes.

Ran was now 21, and Omi 10. Over the years Ran had tried to get a girlfriend, but Omi sabotaged that every single time, he wanted his oto-ran-san all to himself.

"My dad is a girl!"

"You're not as pretty as dad's other girlfriend!"

"If you're gonna become my mommy I'm gonna make your life hell!"

Those was just some of the things Omi said, while smiling like an angel.

At this age Omi was just as good at hacking as Ran was, and a very good sharp-shooter so fare.

This year everything changed.

* * *

Ran's parents were found out. Ran was visiting his parents that day, Omi was at s school-camp. That day was the last day Omi would see Ran for a few years.

It was Manx that picked him up at school after the trip, not his beloved oto-ran. He never got an explanation on what had happened to his oto-ran, just that Ran couldn't take care of him anymore.

Ran and his sister had walked home to his parents, found them dead, and the house had exploded.

3 months in a coma at the hospital, and finding out that his sister was in a coma she most likely wouldn't wake up from, and Ran became a killer. He went from being a non-kill agent to a do-kill.

And the years went by, and Omi slowly started to forget how his beloved oto-ran looked like, he did remember kind violet eyes and long silky red hair.

**TBC**

_**

* * *

This is just the beginning chapter. To fill you in on what you need to know. The real story begins in the next chapter. But if you don't review, you won't get the next chapter!**_

_**See yah!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, it's me again, with an new chapter.**_

_**Still, it's AU (sort of), no yaoi.**_

_**Now that we will start with the actually story, I should warn you that there will be flashbacks. And don't worry, Ken and Yohji will be in the story too.**_

_**Ok... Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, I don't make any money out of this!**_

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**The new guy!**

Manx sighed, she wondered if Ran would recognize Omi, it was after all 7 years since last time her cousin had seen his adopted son.

"Weiss Kreuz, you're gonna be the 4 member, and try not to scare these ones" she sighed.

"Excuse me?" Ran said a little offended.

"You scared the crashers half to death, so please be nice to Weiss" she said.

Ran gave her a ugly look, but didn't say anything.

They went inside the flower-shop who still hadn't opened.

"Manx" a young boy with blond hair and huge blue eyes said, ha was about 17.

And Ran stared, yes, he did recognize the boy.

"Hello, this is your new member in Weiss, Fujimiya..." Manx started.

"Aya, Fujimiya Aya" Ran said.

Manx stared at him. What the hell was her cousin thinking?

"Hello, I'm Tsukiyono Omi, the youngest member..." the boy smiled.

"I know" Ran said.

"Uh... you do? Have we met before? You look very familiar..." Omi said.

Oh, how was he going to explain that one?

"Yes, when you were little. I'm Manx cousin, we met a few times" Ran said.

"Oh... that explain the matching red hair" Omi smirked.

"What was that kid?" Manx said, but smiled.

"Does everyone in your family have red hair?" Omi asked giggling.

"No, only half" Manx grinned.

Ran noticed that a brunette came in the door, he had meat this one before too. The boy had healed up nicely after the terrible burn.

"Yo... oh no, not another mission, we just came home from one, give us a break Manx" the brunette said.

"Ken, this is Fujimiya Aya, he's gonna be our fourth member" Omi smiled.

Ken stared at Ran, blinked, and then stared some more.

"You, I remember you... You f*beep*g son of a b*beep*h" the brunette said and then attacked.

Ran felt the fist hit his face, but he just stood there, like it was nothing. He caught the second attack, and then he kicked. His foot connected with Ken.

"And you're still not fast enough boy, but better than last time, I'll give you that" Ran said.

"Hey, what's all the noise so early in the morning?" a new voice said.

A tall blond came in the door.

"Yohji... We got a new member" Omi said, looking a little nervous at Ken.

The tall one was also familiar to Ran.

"Hey there, if it isn't my favorite redhead... both of them, the male and the female" Yohji smirked.

"You know him too Yohji?" Omi asked.

"Yes, male redhead was the one who recruited me to Weiss... sort off. He picked me up and got me in shape. So where is that little kid of yours red?" Yohji asked.

He remembered that Ran used to have a little cute angel-boy attached to his leg.

Ran started to panic a little.

"Kid? You have kids Fujimiya?" Omi asked.

"Fujimiya, that's it. Sorry red, I forgot your name... so whats your first name again?" Yohji asked.

"Aya" Omi smiled.

"Aya? No, that doesn't sound right... That's a girls name" Yohji said, he was sure it wasn't Aya.

"Sorry for having a girlie name then" Ran all but growled.

"Oh... it really is your name? Sorry... So where is the kid?" Yohji asked.

"He grew up like kids do" Ran said.

"Ken, how do you know Fujimiya?" Omi asked Ken.

"He trained me... I only know him as the red prick" Ken growled from the floor.

"Wasn't you kid like five?" Yohji asked.

"He was seven, and that was years ago" Ran sighed.

"Wow... how about that. Time do fly" Yohji said.

* * *

Omi showed Ran to his room.

"It's not much, but you can decorate it yourself, just like you like it" Omi smiled.

"Thanks..." Ran said.

"Well, as you saw, our cover is a flower-shop, you're not allergic are you?" Omi said.

"No... I actually work in a flower-shop before" Ran said.

It had lasted for a year, also as a cover for a job. Omi had been 8 at that time. He had also worked in a book-store, drug-store, a restaurant, as a hairdresser, chef, and he had sung in a nightclub.

"So what is your weapon?" Omi asked.

"Hm? Oh... it's a sword, a katana" Ran said.

"Katana? Wow... that sounded so familiar..." Omi said.

_Flashback:_

_Omi watched as a man with dark long red hair trained with a teen, swords, katana. He wanted to be just like the man with the red hair, he wanted that man to be proud of him._

"_Oto-ran..."_

_The match was over. The redhead walked against him and took off his mask. Warm, loving violet eyes smiled down to him._

"_Omi, welcome home" a soft and familiar voice said._

_End flashback!_

* * *

Omi sighed. Ran was unpacking in his new room. There was something he couldn't quite figure out about that guy.

"Don't tell me you know the red prick too Omi" Ken asked.

"Um... he do look familiar, and when I asked he said he is Manx's cousin, that we met when I was I kid" Omi said.

"Why don't you ask him about that oto-ran of yours. If he knew you when you were a kid, I'm sure he know whoever took care of you too" Yohji smiled.

"You're right... I didn't think of that... thanks Yohji" Omi smiled.

* * *

Yohji walked upstairs and knocked on the new guy's door. He didn't wait for an answer, just walked inside. Ran was still unpacking.

"Hi..." Yohji said.

"Was there something you wanted?" Ran asked.

"Why don't you want him to know that you're his father? Omi I mean" Yohji asked.

Ran glared at him.

"I can keep your secret red, but just tell me why. He has searched for you for years now, as long as I known him" Yohji said.

"It's... complicated..." Ran said.

"Try me, my shift is over so I got time!"

"I was paid to take care of him. Persia rescued him, and taking care of Omi was my first assignment.

"He paid you? Oh, and the sweet and loving father Omi's looking for is suddenly not so sweet and loving" Yohji smirked.

"I was happy to do it though... What I didn't like was that they expected me to train him to be a agent... He was so little... and he really sucked at combat... And then I had an accident, and on that short time, ok, it was 1 and a half year, I changed... I didn't want him to get mixed up in the world I walked into... But I see it happened anyway..." Ran said.

"1 and ½ year? What happened?" Yohji asked.

"A building blew up with me still in it. I was in a come for 3 months, and the rest of the time I needed to recover, learn how to walk again and stuff" Ran said.

"Oh... I see... sorry to hear man... But I think it would mean much to Omi if you just told him the truth... So what if he knows" Yohji said.

"Just don't, you said you would keep the secret" Ran said.

"Sure, if that's what you really want... He's gonna ask you though. You better have a believable lie on hand when he does" Yohji said.

"Thanks for the warning" Ran said.

_

* * *

Flashback:_

_Yohji smirked. God he loved to teas the prissy redhead. But hacking was just to much work, and sword, combat, all these things, it would ruin his beautiful face._

_Then he noticed the little boy clinging to one of the redhead's leg._

"_Hey... you got a kid?" Yohji asked._

_Ran looked down on the child._

"_Why do you sound so surprised?" he then asked._

"_With your temper, who would have sex with you?" Yohji smirked._

_The child blinked._

"_Oto-ran... what is sex?" he asked._

_Yohji broke down, laughing his ass off._

_End flashback!_

"What are you smirking about?" Ken asked him.

"Just remember the first time I saw Fujimiya's kid. God I love to teas the redhead" Yohji smirked.

**TBC**

_**

* * *

Hope you liked it!**_

_**This is where the real story begins. Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, new chapter from me!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Weiss Kreuz, don't make any money doing this!**_

**Chapter 3**

**Halo and cats!**

Ran sighed. Ken kept glaring at him, like he hoped Ran would drop dead or something.

«You have something to say boy?» Ran asked.

«I don't like you!» Ken stated.

«You don't say, haven't heard that one before» Ran snorted.

«How can someone like you have a child?» Ken asked.

«You do know how children are made right? Didn't you parents ever give you the sex-talk?» Ran asked, smirking inside like hell.

Ken grew dark red and left the room quick.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_The boy were badly burned, Ran felt really bad for him. And furthermore, the boy were crying. He couldn't be much older than Omi._

"_What's your name boy?" Ran asked._

"_Hidaka... Ken..." the boy answered._

"_Very well Hidaka, come here. I want to show you something" Ran said._

_He had taken Ken to one of the houses where Kritiker had their training buildings. Behind it was a soccer-field. He had heard Persia mention that the boy had played in the J-league._

"_They play every Friday, I thought you may want to sign up. It's just for fun, but I think it might do you some good" Ran said._

_The boy just gave him a blank look, but Ran knew he was happy._

"_Remember boy. Bad things happen sometimes, but if you just rise up and brush the dust off, there is nothing you can't do. Keep trying and never give up, and you will make it, you will see it!"_

"_I... I don't understand..." Ken said._

"_You feel pretty bad right now, don't you?" Ran asked._

_Ken nodded._

"_Life is a fight boy, you have to fight for the things you want. Family, happiness, peace, love, these things just don't come by themselves, you got to fight to get it, to keep it, to earn it. And right now, you need to fight to get what you want. Ask yourself, what is the most important thing to you, what is it your soul want more than anything?" Ran asked._

_Ken stared down at the grass._

"_I want to belong somewhere... a family... happiness..." he finally said._

"_Then that is what you must fight for. They will come to you in time, just don't give up on life or yourself. And when you have it, you will be able to see it" Ran smiled._

"_See what?" Ken asked._

"_The halo" Ran answered._

"_Halo? Like the things angels have over their head?" Ken asked._

"_Something like that... There are three things you can see when you find what you want to protect, the halo is the last ting. When you find the one thing you want to protect, you see their aura. Then you see their wings, and when you find someone you really love more than anything, someone or something worth dying for, you see their halo. Belong/family, happiness, love, the three things worth fighting for, aura, wings and halo. And that boy is worth everything, worth risking everything for, worth dying for, worth fighting for and living for. Find that, and you have everything you want" Ran said, giving Ken a smile._

_End Flashback._

* * *

Ken sighed. He remembered Ran well. Ran had been strict, but a good master. In the past, Ran had done small things for him to keep his spirit up. But he was still a prick, the redheaded prick. A damn talented and pretty prick, but still a prick.

Ken had adopted Ran's believes. He had found the aura and wings in Omi and Yohji, he even thought that he saw their halo. He had found the family he had wanted, and the happiness, and he loved Omi and Yohji, they were like his brothers. He didn't like Ran though, Ran kind of disturbed the family and happiness,. Ran was from a part of his life ha wasn't very proud of. He had given Ran a lot of shit, but Ran had saved him through it all. Ran had picked him up and forced him to move on, to stop feeling sorry for himself.

_

* * *

_

Flashback!

_Ken glared at Ran. One day he would bring that redheaded prick to his feet. _

"_You're too slow boy, try again!" Ran said._

_Ken called the redhead a lot of things in his mind, but got up and attacked again. Seconds later he found himself on his ass again._

"_Again!" Ran ordered._

"_Give me a break" Ken snarled._

_Ran only quirked one eyebrow up and stared at him._

"_Again, get up!"_

_Again Ken cursed and called Ran things, this time out loud._

"_Look boy, you can curse and swear all you want. That won't help you at all. Now get up, do it again, attack!" Ran said, not at all impressed._

_End flashback!_

Just for once, Ken wished he could get the redhead.

"And why do you look so pissed?" Yohji asked as he entered the living-room.

"Guess..." Ken said.

"Could it be a certain redhead?" Yohji smirked.

* * *

Ken sighed.

"Was he really that bad?" Yohji asked.

"I guess not... it's just... I don't know, he was strict... He always pushed me, pissed me off... But he wasn't that bad I guess. I learned a lot from him, and he once told me... never mind" Ken said.

"Let me guess... Halo?" Yohji smiled.

"He told you about it too?" Ken asked.

"Yes. And he was right, it's a nice and beautiful way to see things, see the world. So... have you found the halo?" Yohji asked.

"I found the aura, I see it in you and Omi, and I see the wings on you both, and I can almost see the halo over you too... You guys are my family, I'm happy here with you, and I love you like you were my brothers" Ken said and smiled.

"Aw, I love you too. Wonder if he ever found his halo... probably in his kid" Yohji said.

"Yeah... the kid. I never met the kid... He really had a son?" Ken asked.

"Sure did" Yohji smiled.

* * *

Ran had taken his cat-form, a house-cat, an Abyssinian-cat. Yes, he was spying on the two idiots, he wasn't proud of it. Thank the gods that they never knew about his little cat-secret. Yohji had once, but he hoped he had forgotten.

"Aw... how did you get in here?" a voice said.

"It's a cat" Ken smiled and lifted the red cat.

"You don't say" Yohji snorted.

Ken had always wanted a pet.

"Hey... that's a pure-breed cat, these are expensive cats" Yohji said, having dated a lady who had a cat just like this. The cat had won many prizes and was worth lots of money.

"It is? How did you get here Mr Cat?" Ken said, baby-talk.

"It got a collar, why don't you check?" Yohji said.

Ken took a look on the plate on the collar, and then made a face...

"Figures, it's the red prick's cat. How can someone like him have a cute beautiful cat like you? You are just adorable, yes you are Mr Cat" Ken said, hugging the cat.

* * *

Yohji smirked, he was sure he saw the cat giving Ken the evil death-glare. He hadn't forgotten, he could use this against the redhead.

Ran had to put up with hugging and cooing from both Ken and Omi. And Yohji? That bastard just stared at him and grinned even dared to laugh. That idiot knew, he remembered.

"Ok, why don't you guys give the kitty-cat a break. Before his owner comes back and see you playing with his pet" Yohji smirked.

Ken dropped the cat like it was on fire.

"How can that ice-prick have a pet? You don't think he plans on eating it do you?" he said.

"Wouldn't put it past him" Yohji grinned.

Ran growled, the tall blond was so gonna get it, and Ken too... Maybe he should tell Yohji that he was the cat his ex-girlfriend had owned, he sure had a lot of blackmail material on him.

**

* * *

**

TBC

_**I am so sorry for the long wait... I totally forgot I had this story posted...**_

_**Will try to update soon.**_

_**Remember to review, I love that!**_


End file.
